The Wolf King
This is an Alpha and Omega parody of the Disney movie The Lion King. Summary: When Stinky, a wolf pup prince is banished from Jasper National Park, he thinks that he'll never be able to return and fulfill his destiny of becoming King of Pack Rock. He befriends a goose, Marcel and little Paddy, a duck. But will he be able to overcome his fears and return to Pack Rock to become king? Plot: In Jasper National Park in Canada, a wolf rules over the other wolves as king. The birth of King Winston and Queen Eve's son Runt brings envy and resent in Winston's younger brother, Tony. Tony knows that Runt now replaces him as heir to the throne. After Runt (now Stinky) has grown into a young pup, Winston gives him a tour of Jasper Park, teaching him the responsibilities of being a king and the Circle Of Life. Later that day, Tony tricks Stinky and his best friend Claudette into exploring a grizzly bear graveyard , despite the protests of Winston's Russian Snow Goose assistant, Boris. At the graveyard, three Eastern Wolves named Claws, Scar and Can-Do attack them until Winston, alerted by Boris, rescues them and forgives Stinky for his actions. That night, The Eastern Wolves, who are allied by Tony, plot to kill Winston and Stinky. The next day Tony lures Stinky to a gorge and tells him to wait there while he gets Winston. On Tony's orders, the Eastern Wolves stampede a large herd of caribou into the gorge. Winston rescues Stinky, but as Winston tries to climb up the gorge's walls, Tony throws him back into the stampede, where he is trampled to death. After Stinky finds Winston's body, Tony convinces him he was responsible for his father's death and advises Stinky to flee the kingdom. As Stinky leaves, Tony orders Claws, Scar and Can-Do to kill the pup, but Stinky escapes. That night, Tony announces to the pack that both Winston and Stinky have been killed in the stampede and steps forward as the new king, allowing The Eastern Pack to live in Jasper Park. After running far away, Stinky collapses from exhaustion in the Arctic. Paddy and Marcel, a duck and a goose, find him and nurse him back to health. Stinky subsequently grows up and lives with them in Minnesota. He lives under the motto 'Hakuna Matata'. When Stinky (now Humphrey) rescues Paddy and Marcel from a hungry she-wolf, he realizes that it is his old friend Claudette (now Kate). She and Humphrey reconcile and fall in love. Kate urges Humphrey to return home, telling him Jasper Park has become a wasteland with little food and water. Feeling guilty over his father's death, Humphrey refuses and storms off, leaving Kate disappointed and angry. As Humphrey exits Minnesota and into Ottawa, he encounters Winston's mandrill friend and supervisor, Rocky. Rocky tells Humphrey that Winston is 'alive' and takes him to a pond. There Humphrey is visited by the ghost of Winston in the sky, who tells him that he must take place as the rightful king of Jasper Park. Humphrey realizes he can't look into the past and goes home. Kate, Paddy and Marcel join him, and agree to help him fight. At Jasper Park, Humphrey sees Tony hit Eve and confronts him, but Tony taunts Humphrey over his 'part' in Winston's death. However, when Tony pushes Humphrey to the edge of Pack Rock, he reveals that he killed Winston. Enraged, Humphrey howls back up and forces Tony to tell the truth to the pack. Paddy, Marcel, Rocky, Boris and the she-wolves fend off the Eastern Pack while Tony, attempting to escape, is cornered by Humphrey at the edge of Pack Rock. Tony begs Humphrey for mercy, saying he is family and takes the blame on The Eastern Pack. Humphrey says he does not believe Tony anymore but spares his life and commands him to leave Jasper Park forever. Tony meekly walks past him, but then attacks his nephew. After a fierce fight, Humphrey throws his uncle off Pack Rock. Tony survives the fall, but is attacked and eaten alive by The Eastern Pack, who overheard his attempt to betray them. With Tony and The Eastern Pack gone, Humphrey ascends to the top of Pack Rock and takes over the kingdom as the rain falls again. Sometime later, with Jasper Park restored to it's former glory, Humphrey looks down looks down happily at his kingdom with Kate, Paddy and Marcel by his side. Rocky presents Humphrey and Kate's newborn son, Fuzzy, to the other wolves of Jasper Park, and the Circle Of Life continues. Cast Runt as Infant Simba Stinky as Cub Simba Shakey as Teenage Simba Humphrey as Adult Simba Winston as Mufasa Tony as Scar Claudette as Cub Nala Kate as Adult Nala Paddy as Timon Marcel as Pumbaa Rocky as Rafiki Boris as Zazu Eve as Sarabi Claws as Shenzi Scar as Banzai Can-Do as Ed Tory as Sarafina Fuzzy as Baby Kopa Eastern Pack as The Hyenas Various She-Wolves as The Lionesses Various Canadian Animals as Elephants, Giraffes, Zebras, etc. Songs: Circle Of Life- Preformed by Rocky The Morning Report- Preformed by Boris, Stinky and Winston I Just Can't Wait To Be King- Preformed by Stinky, Boris, Claudette and Various Canadian Animals Be Prepared- Preformed by Tony, Claws, Scar, Can-Do and Various Villain Wolves Hakuna Matata- Preformed by Marcel, Paddy, Stinky and Humphrey Can You Feel The Love Tonight- Preformed by Kate, Humphrey, Paddy and Marcel Category:Stories